


Fine Print

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladislaus' regret. A drabble from 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Print

He'd asked Igor once, to describe his brides. Pinks, greens, golds, rosy lips, cream-colored skin, flaming hair and brown--Vladislaus had grabbed his servant by the throat for his tone of voice and the way he'd licked his malformed lips, and told him never to speak of them again.

He remembered one color, red, always in his mouth. But he hadn't known that his brides' painted lips and blushed nipples would taste only gray under his tongue. That all their enticing shades of pink would feel the same gray under his hands. Their hearts, eternally, the same gray. He hadn't known.


End file.
